The Winner Takes It All
by ChamomileGirlHPGleek
Summary: Después de una dolorosa separación, Finn y Rachel toman caminos muy diferentes. Cinco años después llegan a un triste e inesperado reencuentro. No soy muy buena para resumir. La historia es mejor, en realidad.


**Ok, este es mi primer fanfic que publico, aunque no el que originalmente escribí primero. Contiene mucha reflexión asi que espero que no se aburran, jaja. Y por favor no sean muy crueles si hacen reviews, jaja, ya que apenas voy empezando. Eso si, acepto todos sus consejos y sugerencias. Este fic es por supuesto de mi OTP Finchel! Estoy triste por que no estan juntos en este momentoy decidí llenar mis vacios dias Finchel con fanfic! :) Oh, bueno. Algo deprimente, como dije antes reflexivo y tal vez extraño pero tiene un final feliz lo aseguro! ( como todos) jaja. Aquí esta. Los reviews me harán sonreir!. Por favor diganme que piensan! Porque tengo un montón de ideas para más y ya he escrito mucho! Gracias por leer! xx**

**Aviso: El show Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. El credito es para Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. Además de FOX. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo. Yo tampoco soy dueña de la canción ¨The Winner Takes It All¨ de ABBA.**

* * *

**The Winner Takes It All**

Rachel Berry salió del teatro por las puertas traseras. Había tenido un show esa noche y esta cansada. Estaba saliendo a las doce de la noche ya que esa era la única forma en la que no se toparía con mucha gente. De todas formas llevaba sus lentes de sol puestos por si algún fanático la reconocía. No estaba en su mejor momento. Otra vez volvían a su mente los recuerdos. Su último año de preparatoria. Cuando aun estaba junto al amor de su vida. Finn Hudson. Recordar su nombre de pronto la hizo estremecerse. Seguramente pensaba en él casi todos los estúpidos días, pero solo se refería a ÉL. Hacia mucho tiempo que no pensaba en su nombre. Y para ella, aun parecía como si hace un día las cosas con él habían cambiado. Lamentablemente, aún no se recuperaba. Eran una de las mejores parejas en la escuela. Se les veía enamorados, inseparables. Nunca peleaban, nunca discutían, sin embargo, todo eso se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Todo empezó por la inseguridad de Rachel. Ella creía que tarde o temprano él se iba a cansar de ella. Y por más que el le decía que no era así, volvían a ella las dudas. Ella misma deseaba no tenerlas, pero a veces no lo podía evitar. Entonces decidieron darse un tiempo, para salir con otras personas y ver si de verdad querían estar juntos. Los primeros días ella los pasó tranquila, pues sabía que esa ¨pesadilla¨ iba a acabar pronto. Pero no. Nunca se imagino que estaba por vivir el día más triste de su vida…

**Flashback… ( 5 años atrás)**

_Rachel se encontraba guardando sus libros, y cuando cerró la puerta de su locker se encontró con Finn. Su mente comenzó a divagar. ¨Este descanso entre nosotros termino. Ya no puedes estar sin mi. La verdad es que yo tampoco. Te extrañé…¨_

_Rach – le dijo Finn, su expresión culpable, con dolor._

_¿Si, Finn? – le preguntó ella casualmente, tratando de disimular su emoción._

_Necesito hablar contigo._

_Rachel asintió y le indicó que continuara._

_Los dos sabemos que nos dimos un tiempo, para ver a otras personas, para saber si lo nuestro era real – tragó saliva y sus ojos estaban tristes. – Y estoy seguro de que lo fue. Pero… tú sabes estuve saliendo con Quinn, y cuando estuve con ella, volví el tiempo atrás. Me dí cuenta de que nunca la pude olvidar del todo. Lo siento mucho, Rachel, pero tengo que ser sincero como tu lo has sido conmigo. Y la verdad, es que no estoy listo para tener ahora una relación hasta que… aclare mis ideas. Perdóname, por favor…_

_Y se dio la vuelta para seguir con su camino. Rachel se quedó ahí de pie, paralizada. No sabía que había comenzado a llorar hasta que las lagrimas inundaron sus mejillas. ¿ Y ahora qué?. Ya no sabía lo que iba a pasar. El último día de clases sería en tres días. Eso nunca lo espero. Ella pensó que Finn la iba a seguir a Nueva York. No, estaba confundido. No podía estar ahí para ella. Trató de no pensar en eso hasta que las cosas se resolvieran. Porque se iban a resolver, no?. Pero esa pregunta quedo sin respuesta, sin embargo, Rachel no parecía del todo despedazada, Aunque claro, ya había desahogado una buena parte por las noches en su habitación. Pero no se deprimió más de lo que debía, incluso aunque él había dicho ¨Para siempre¨. Se concentró en otra cosa. Cuando subió al avión que la llevaría a Nueva York solo pensó una cosa: ¨Fue realmente una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida estar a tu lado, ahora llego el momento que espere desde hace mucho tiempo y es lo que me toca por vivir. Sin embargo, hagas lo que hagas, espero que seas feliz…¨_

**Fin de Flashback…**

Cuando comenzó su carrera en Julliard, estuvo tan ocupada que por un tiempo se había olvidado de Finn por completo. Sin embargo, hablando por teléfono con Kurt se enteró de que él y Quinn ya estaban juntos de nuevo. Tuvo una semana de encierro después de enterarse, y Kurt, lleno de culpa, voló desde Los Angeles para acompañarla y consolarla. Después se graduó y tuvó su primera audición para Broadway. Pero siempre llegaba él a su mente. Algunas veces ya no sentía dolor, pero su sonrisa se desvanecía. A veces ya ni siquiera recordaba del todo su cara, sin embargo volvía a los momentos que habían pasado juntos, y sentía su corazón romperse.

Cinco años después era una persona diferente. Ya había estado en muchas obras en Broadway y ya poseía un premio Tony. Tuvo algunos romances, pero nada era oficial. Después de todo, solo tenía veintitrés años. A donde quiera que iba la reconocían, y justo en ese momento, se encontraba participando en el revival de ¨Cabaret¨, como Sally Bowles. Tenía pensado llegar a su departamento de Greenwich Village y darse un baño en la tina. Estaba a punto de cruzar la calle cuando la tocaron en la espalda. ¨¡Maldición!¨pensó ¨seguramente alguien me reconoció¨. Se dio la vuelta¨, se quitó sus lentes y sonrió para cualquier persona que quisiera pedirle un autógrafo o foto. Su sonrisa se apagó cuando frente a sus ojos vió a Finn Hudson. Él mismo chico del que se había enamorado en la preparatoria y que estaba presente en su pensamiento casi todos los días. Seguía siendo el mismo. Un poco más alto, si es que eso era posible, no se había afeitado, por lo que se le comenzaba a notar la barba y con esa cara de confusión que ella adoraba.

-¿ Rachel?-le preguntó. Oír su voz de nuevo le hizo sentir un peso en su estómago.

-¡Finn!... mmm… ¿Cómo…como has estado?

-Bien- respondió, sorprendido -Ha pasado, tanto tiempo.

- Lo se – le dijo ella y sonrió. Su sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos.

De pronto Finn la miró y Rachel hizo lo mismo. Se arrepintió de inmediato pues se quedó perdida en sus ojos, y en ese instante sintió una lagrima resbalar por su mejilla.

Finn la limpió rápidamente y Rachel detuvo su mano. Cuando la tocó sintió como toques eléctricos. Esa sensación la extrañaba.

Rachel, tenemos que hablar.- Eso le dolió más. Eso mismo había dicho la última vez que habían hablado, que habían estado frente a frente. Él día que él había roto su corazón.

¿ de que quieres hablar, Finn? Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Tienes que escucharme Rachel. Fui un tonto. La verdad es que siempre he sido un tonto. Yo te amo. Tanto como hace cinco años.

Finn, ya no tienes que decir eso – dijo Rachel, esta vez llorando enserio.

Finn la tomó de la mano y caminaron hasta llegar a un estacionamiento que se encontraba a dos cuadras.

Volteó a verla y suspiró.

Quiero decirlo, es lo que siento y necesito que tu lo sepas. Necesitamos arreglar esto, Rach.

Rachel sintió otró golpe y cerró sus ojos. Se limpió las lagrimas y en ese momento comenzó a cantar…

_I don't wanna talk  
About the things we've gone through  
Though it's hurting me  
Now it's history  
I've played all my cards  
And that's what you've done too  
Nothing more to say  
No more ace to play_

The winner takes it all  
The loser standing small  
Beside the victory  
That's her destiny

Rachel cantaba con un sentimiento tan grande que a Finn le provocó un dolor en su pecho. Nunca pudo imaginar todo lo que la única chica que había amado en su vida había sufrido por el. No era justo. Y ahora ella creía que ya no había nada por hacer.

_I was in your arms  
Thinking I belonged there  
I figured it made sense  
Building me a fence  
Building me a home  
Thinking I'd be strong there  
But I was a fool  
Playing by the rules_

The gods may throw a dice  
Their minds as cold as ice  
And someone way down here  
Loses someone dear  
The winner takes it all  
The loser has to fall  
It's simple and it's plain  
Why should I complain.

La verdad para Rachel era esa, por mucho que le doliera aceptarla. Ella estaba feliz de estar en sus brazos, pero tal vez no era correspondida de la misma manera. Ahora ya no había nada que hacer. Él había hecho su elección y ella se sentía una tonta. Pero eso sí, no estaba arrepentida de haberlo amado. Sufriría por el.

Rachel miró a Finn directo a los ojos y su expresión fue más fría, acusando esa parte de ella que veía la situación de otra manera y lo odiaba por haberla dejado por otra.

_But tell me does she kiss  
Like I used to kiss you?  
Does it feel the same  
When she calls your name?  
Somewhere deep inside  
You must know I miss you  
But what can I say  
Rules must be obeyed_

The judges will decide  
The likes of me abide  
Spectators of the show  
Always staying low  
The game is on again  
A lover or a friend  
A big thing or a small  
The winner takes it all

Y también era verdad que a pesar de todo, ella le era incondicional. Y él seguramente lo sabía. Rachel Berry nunca había amado a nadie como a Finn Hudson. Pero ella había madurado, y a la hora que tomó ese avión que la conduciría a la ciudad que le cambiaria la vida, puso como prioridad numero uno su sueño más grande después de él. Un sueño que sabía que lograría y no iba a necesitar a nadie más que ella misma para alcanzarlo. Sin embargo, sabia que pasara lo que pasara, pensara en él o no, su corazón le pertenecía solamente a él.

Finn ya no podía más. Su rostro mostraba el mismo dolor que el de ella. No solo la había perdido, sino que también le había dejado una herida que aún no había podido curar. Y lo amaba. Demasiado. Tanto como él a ella. Pero ya no sabía que decirle. Sólo tomó su mano, y sorpresivamente, ella la apretó fuerte.

_I don't wanna talk  
If it makes you feel sad  
And I understand  
You've come to shake my hand  
I apologize  
If it makes you feel bad  
Seeing me so tense  
No self-confidence  
But you see  
The winner takes it all  
The winner takes it all..._

Cuando terminó de cantar, Rachel cerró de nuevo los ojos por un momento y respiró profundo para calmarse. Cuando sus lagrimas se secaron, miró al piso y decidió irse sin despedirse de él. Escapar y olvidarse de esa noche, pero no. Él la detuvo. Finn acarició su cara y suspiró antes de volver a hablar.

No quiero que te sientas mal por mi. Sé que cometí un error que no solo te hizo sufrir a ti. A mi casi me mata.

Rachel lo miró en shock. Nunca esperaría nada así.

He sido miserable y no se qué demonios estaba pensando. Pero merezco sufrir. En cambio tu no. Si hubiera sabido… pero tu ya te habías ido, y yo me deje llevar por la confusión de unos días y seguí el juego de Quinn, que no me di cuenta que mi vida se me estaba llendo de las manos.

Pero tu dijiste… - articuló Rachel.

Yo dije muchas cosas, Rach. Pero, tu sabes, nunca terminé con Quinn formalmente. Y me siento un idiota diciendo esto, pero en ese tiempo que pase con ella me di cuenta de eso y quise quedar en buenos términos con ella. Nunca se me vino por la cabeza que esto iba a ser definitivo, y después tu te fuiste y al verme perdido, ella me apoyo. Traté de olvidarte, de verdad, pero no pude. Y de hecho pensé que esos días sin ti eran parte del descanso que estábamos teniendo y en un día de esos ibas a regresar. Pero no. Ya había perdido mi oportunidad. Así me di cuenta que lo nuestro si era real. Más que eso. Al menos para mí. Cuando pensaba en ti tenía la idea de que tu me odiabas, y estabas en tu derecho. Así que no te busqué y deje que la vida me hiciera lo que quisiera.

Los últimos tres años estuve analizando todo lo que paso, la forma en la que actué, y cuando mi paciencia acabó tomé el primer vuelo que encontré y me las arregle para encontrarte. – Finn hizo una larga pausa y rió, aunque no del todo recuperado.- Nunca pensé que te encontraría en medio de la calle, pero sí cerca de Broadway.

Rachel sonrió tristemente y después de tomar aire se decidió a hablar, un poco más tranquila.

Puedo… entenderte. –dijo – Porque así fue exactamente como yo me sentí. Y aunque me estaba muriendo… me tuve que hacer a la idea. Seguir con mi lista de sueños. Siempre pensé que las cosas se tenían que arreglar.

Lo sé Rach. Si te soy sincero, no me ilusionaba mucho con la idea de que tal vez podía regresar contigo, porque tal vez eso no pase, pero sabía que tenía por lo menos contarte todo, me creyeras un imbécil o no. Y eso ya esta hecho.

Rachel asintió.

Entonces… estarás aquí algunos días? – le preguntó, cambiando drásticamente de tema.

Finn volvió a sonreir, un poco más aliviado.

En realidad, ya vivo aquí. Desde hace un mes.

¿ Vives en Nueva York?

Hey, soy un tonto te lo dije no? Vine con una intención, y esa era buscarte. No había tenido mucha suerte, y aun me sorprende la forma en que te encontré.

Parece que las buenas cosas vienen cuando menos te lo esperas no? – le preguntó Rachel, cambiando su expresión de hace unos momentos. Ahora estaba más confiada, casi como en los viejos tiempos. Aunque un poco más controlada, haciendo pausas y tomando aire antes de hablar.

Definitivamente – contestó Finn y después su cara se tornó confusa, algo habitual en él.

-Espera, ¿ qué quieres decir con…?

No terminó porque Rachel lo tomó por el cuello y lo beso. Y se sentía tan bien. Los dos estaban disfrutando el momento al máximo. ¿ Hace cuanto que no sentían eso ya? Estaba claro que lo necesitaban, y todo el tiempo separados los había dejado con ese gran vació. Se sentían en otro mundo. Volvían a los días en la preparatoria, incluso mejor. Ahora algo les decía que nada los iba a separar, que ese momento se iba a repetir para toda la vida ¨Para Siempre¨. Los jóvenes enamorados estaban tan ocupados en su contacto que Finn cargó a Rachel y la sentó en el cofre de uno de los carros del estacionamiento. Sus besos eran cada vez más pasionales, pero a la vez estaban llenos de el amor que uno sentía por el otro y de seguridad y alegría de que nunca iban a terminar y estarían presentes todos los días.

Si, tal vez en el amor se sufre, pero no se sigue así toda la vida, y entonces llega el inesperado momento en que todo sale bien, aunque tenga que venir con dolor al principio. Esas cuentas ya estaban pagadas para ellos.

Mientras seguían besándose, el pitido del carro en donde se encontraban ¨reconciliándose¨ sonó y alarmó a la pareja. Los dos se miraron, sonrieron, y salieron tomados de la mano de allí y se fueron corriendo como dos niños aventureros por las calles de Broadway.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Qué tal estuvo para ser mi primera historia? Quieren más? Porfavor review, review,review! :)**


End file.
